


The Bonds of Friendship

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Geraskier Week 2020 [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bottom Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, F/M, Geraskier Week, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Pining, Switch Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Switch Jaskier | Dandelion, The Hansa, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, but he always ends up with geralt, i know it looks like an orgy but i swear its not, its just dandelion flirting and fucking lots of people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Dandelion's always looked at life and relationships a bit differently from most people, so it shouldn't come as a surprise that he tries to seduce most everyone around him. Sometimes he ends up in bed with them, sometimes he doesn't, but it's always Geralt that he returns to in the end.[Geraskier Week: Day Five Realization]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Angoulême (The Witcher), Jaskier | Dandelion & Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Jaskier | Dandelion/Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach, Jaskier | Dandelion/Maria Barring | Milva
Series: Geraskier Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Milva (One Night Stand)

Milva is the first member to join their little band and the first that Dandelion does his best to seduce. He can’t help himself, because Milva is beautiful and intelligent and more than a bit terrifying.

Of course, seduction would be easier if Geralt weren’t constantly there, watching him with his disapproving look, as though he’s asking _‘really Dandelion? Milva as well?’_

He tells himself that he’s imagining Geralt’s look of disapproval, until the Witcher corners him, away from Milva, and scolds, “She’s more than a notch in your belt, poetaster.”

“I know Geralt!” he says again, folding his arms over his chest. “But I can’t help if I like what I see.”

And Geralt seems to know that he’s telling the truth because he shakes his head but says nothing else on the subject.

When he does finally get into bed with her - or _bedroll_ as it were - it’s after they’ve joined Zoltan’s company when everyone is a bit more relaxed, and there’s a bit more wine to go around. He’s delighted to realize that it’s not him fucking her, but her fucking him because while he is indisputably the one with the cock inside her, Milva is the one in control.

It’s Milva who tells him exactly what she wants, who growls orders as though they’re going to battle, who sits on Dandelion and fucks him with a desperate frenzy.

All that confuses him, is that she keeps her shirt on, insisting on only removing her pants and shoes, glaring at Dandelion when he tries to pull up on her shirt because he wants more than anything to hold her breasts in his hand.

But she pins his hands over his head and threatens to tie him there and leave him erect and wanting if he touches her shirt again, and she’s hiding something, he’s smart enough to realize that, but there’s nothing he can do about it.

* * *

Later, when Regis first tells them that Milva is pregnant, there’s a momentary beat when he can’t remember how to do math - which is not helped by the glare sent his way by Geralt as the Witcher says, _“We have suddenly been promoted to the role of husbands and fathers”_ \- and he thinks for an exciting moment that the baby might be his.

But no, she’s too far along, the baby isn’t his, and she loses the child in the end. But there’s a part of him that still mourns for it as though it was his all along.

* * *

After Milva loses the child that wasn't his, it's Geralt that seems to understand that he'd staked a claim to it in his heart, and it's Geralt that holds him and soothes him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milva is pregnant for a while with a baby from a one night stand (not Dandelion’s). But Dandelion’s very excited about the baby and the quote about “fellow husbands and fathers” is from the books (and Dandelion repeats it later). 
> 
> And she miscarries later which was tragic and I'm still not over it.


	2. Regis (Pining)

The first time he tries his charms on Regis is when they’re sitting in the man’s hut, drinking Mandrake hooch, and Dandelion more than a bit drunk. Regis is a gentleman, giving a soft shake of his head and murmuring, “Geralt was correct, you’ve had too much my friend,” removing his hand from where Dandelion’s placed it on his leg.

So he finds his comfort with Zoltan instead, although they’re both far too drunk to do much beyond fumble and grope before passing out in the corner. 

* * *

When Regis saves his life by patching up his head wound, he’s nearly ready to fall on his knees and worship the man until Geralt puts his sword to Regis’ neck and growls, “Move away from him.”

“The blood smells nice,” explains Regis, and Dandelion’s not certain what’s happening, because Regis is saving him, why is Geralt threatening him? “I can’t detect in it the smell of infection, which with a head would have disastrous consequences.”

But Geralt’s sword never lowers, even as the barber-surgeon continues his work, even as he says, “Be brave, Dandelion” and for him, Dandelion can be brave, because Regis is his knight in shining armor (who wears worn tunics and reeks of herbs, but it’s all the same to him).

“The wound’s just right for a poet, Dandelion. You’ll look like a war hero, with a proud bandage around your head and the hearts of the maidens looking at you will melt like wax,” says Regis and Dandelion’s too dazed to ask if the scar will work on Regis because at the moment he doesn’t give a damn about any maidens.

But Geralt still seems to want to kill Regis (who seems almost amused by the sword at his throat), taunting, “Go on. Thrust it in.”

“Geralt!” the poet whines, because he’s still on the ground, still blinking up at the sword in dazed confusion. “Are you utterly insane? He saved us from the gallows… and patched me up…” _And I think I’m in love_ , he wants to say, but he doesn’t, because Geralt will laugh like he always does when Dandelion announces that he’s in love.

“Be quiet! All of you!” says Geralt, giving Dandelion a look that says he knows what went unspoken. It’s almost pitying as he says, “You don’t know what he is.”

“Indeed,” says Regis with a grin that Dandelion’s never seen on a man’s face before, that has too many teeth. “You don’t know what I am. And it’s time you did. My name is Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy. I have lived on this earth for four hundred and twenty-eight years according to your reckoning, or six hundred and forty-two years by the elven calendar. I’m the descendant of survivors, unfortunate beings imprisoned here after the cataclysm you call the Conjunction of the Spheres. I’m regarded, to put it mildly, as a monster. As a blood-sucking fiend. And now I’ve encountered a witcher, who earns his living eliminating creatures such as I. And that’s it.”

 _And that’s it_ , indeed, because Dandelion doesn’t think he’s ever fallen out of love so quickly as when Regis says he’s a vampire and grins at him with sharpened fangs.

Dandelion’s not paying attention through the rest of the conversation, only vaguely aware that Milva is kneeling beside him as Geralt and Regis bicker over whether the Witcher would take on a contract on a higher vampire. His emotions must have shown on his face because Milva’s touch is gentle, soothing, as though she knows he’s lost his heart.

And then Regis quite literally disappears into thin air and Dandelion screams and finally faints.

* * *

But Regis comes back by that evening and insists he’s not going anywhere because he needs to take care of Dandelion’s wounds. He invites himself to join Geralt’s company and Dandelion should be thrilled that the man returned for him and yet- he’s still a fucking coward at heart, and Regis is a vampire, and he’s not certain he’s ready to fall into bed with that quite yet.

And Regis is a gentleman and he seems to understand, and, if anything, Dandelion gets the opinion that his fear amuses the vampire.

That night, when he tumbles into bed with Geralt they're tucked behind a tree where their human companions won't hear them and he can't be too certain Regis won't hear, but he suspects that might be the idea when Geralt growls, _"I can please you better than any monster, Dandelion."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quotes are directly from Baptism of Fire.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was ‘realization’ and I…. sort of followed it. 
> 
> Basically what I was going for is that while Dandelion is a womanizer and while he does sleep around and enjoys sleeping around, he’s most compatible with Geralt. So the realization is that he's always going back to Geralt no matter what (even though I don't see them as monogamous).


End file.
